Arti Taillon
Artemis Jessie Taillon was born November 18th, 1960, to William and Anna Taillon. She was eight when she discovered she was a witch, though she had been suspecting something of the sort since she was six. She was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and began attending on September 1, 1971, at age ten (almost eleven) Biography Early Life Arti was born to Pureblood William Taillon and Muggle Anna Taillon, on November 18th, 1960. She had no siblings, but grew up owning a pet Pygmy Puff. Her mother died when she was young, and so she formed a great relationship with her father. She began to attend an English Primary School, where she exceeded in all of her studies, however, she was very sensitive and disliked the teasing and taunting of the other children at her school, which led her to come home every evening upset and unwilling to go back the next day. Her father then took her out of Primary School, and homeschooled her for three years before explaining that she was a witch, and taking her to meet some of his good friends' children, whom she grew to like. She received her Hogwarts letter at age ten, and it was only a letter from the Headmaster that allowed her to go to Hogwarts at such an early age. Education at Hogwarts Arti was Sorted into Gryffindor House, but while at Hogwarts, she was still forced to endure the tauntings of the other Houses' students because of her age. Arti grew to have two great friends, Wynn White and Lily Evens, who were both Gryffindors as well, and she enjoyed joking around with them after upsetting episodes of teasing and bullying. Arti's favorite classes were Charms and Trasnfiguration, her least favorite was Herbology, but she worked hard in all subjects, was serious about her classes, and was well-liked by her professors, which led her to achieve good grades. First Year Coming Soon! Second Year Coming Soon! Third Year Coming Soon! Fourth Year Coming Soon! Fifth Year Coming Soon! Sixth Year Coming Soon! Seventh Year Coming Soon! Later Life Coming Soon! Physical Appearance Arti has chest-lengthed, curly brown hair (pictured above at age 11) and dark eyes. She normally wears glasses and her school uniform. Relationships William Frost Arti's relationship with her dad is terrific - because she grew up with only one parent, she knows no better and has loved him all of her life. She enjoys doing everything with him. Because her father was the one who told her she was a wizard, Arti has gone to him with every question she has concerning magic, and wrote to him every week during her first year at Hogwarts. He was also the one who gave her her pet owl, and she overall loves playing Quidditch, talking about magic, and philosophizing with her father. Wynne White Wynne and Arti were both sorted into Gryffindor, and met on the Hogwarts express in first year. She, Lily, and Severus had always been fantastic friends, and hoped to remain that way for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. Lily Evans Lily and Arti are definitely great friends, they do everything together, along with Aly and Katie, and all four were ecstatic when they were sorted into the same houses as each other. Potter and His Gang Arti, at first, was quite a bit frightened of Potter and his gang of cronies, but grew to enjoy their company as they started hanging around Lily and Wynne. Severus Snape Arti was pretty good friends with Severus all through their time at Hogwarts, and could understand why Lily liked him, even when Wynne couldn't. Even though they were in different Houses, Arti often hung out with just Lily and Severus, and still had a great time. The Writer's Influence Naming Arti When I named Arti, I was keeping two people in mind: one of my best friends in real life, who is almost a dead-ringer for Arti, and Artimas Hunter, a user who helped me so much on WFW, and, plus, Arti is a pretty awesome name. Arti's last name, though sounding a bit unusual, is French for 'talon'. I chose this name because I was originally going to make Arti a Ravenclaw, but then I wanted her to have an affiliation with Lily and the Potter Gang, so I put her in Gryffindor, though let her name remain the same. Category:Characters Category:RedPandaPotter's Characters